


Birthday's don't mean you have to be old

by Darkyoaifox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Happy Birthday America and Steve!, My cousin and I would totally do this, Not really Transformers crossover, Random idea thanks to 4th of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Alfred and Steve hanging out on their birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday's don't mean you have to be old

Neither Steve nor Alfred were sure how it started. All they knew was sometime after they got reacquainted in this era at one of the high end parties Fury had made the team go to for publicity, it was just sort of normal to fall into a routine of hanging out at one of Alfred's houses every few weeks. This time they both were amusing their selves to pass the time until the time where they would each be called away for the 'ultra top secret' birthday parties that they weren't supposed to know about. Both men were sprawled on the floor of Alfred's game/living room doing something that would surprise Steve's team but might not surprise Alfred's friends, playing with Transformer toys. “You're plans have been beaten once again Megatron!” Steve said, attempting to imitate Optimus Primes voice as he had the action figure point a cannon at the Decepticon leader. “You may have won this time Optimus but next time you wont be so lucky! Decepticon's! Retreat!” Alfred said in a loud voice, trying not to laugh as he quickly switched the leader into his alt mode and escape. Both Steve and Alfred then moved on to the other Decepticon's who had been spread out 'battling' the Autobot's while their leader's fought.

“We would have won if I was leader!” Alfred said in a whiny voice as he made Starscream fly away, making Steve laugh. “You almost had him spot on that time.” Alfred puffed up and pumped his fist in the air. “I cam imitate anyone because I am the hero!” He then pointed at Steve. “And you are my trusty sidekick!” Steve showed he might have been spending a bit too much time with Tony lately and jumped on that with a teasing response. “Oh no, you're the sidekick and I'm the hero!” Alfred then proceeded to pounce on him and the mock fight began. By the time Kiko came to pick up Alfred to get him ready for his party the house was a mess, feathers covering the floor, two pillow forts built with bean bag amo stashes, home made catapults made of spoons and string. “Kiko! Quick get over here! You're on my side!” Alfred said after he noticed the shocked Japan when there was a brief pause to reload. “You're just calling teams since you're loosing!” Steve called out with a laugh. Kiko looked from Alfred to Steve then back again. “...I'll come back later.” He said then hurried out as the bean bags started flying again from Steve's comment.


End file.
